Mistletoe and Whine
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Sirius isn't in much of a Christmas spirit and he just won't stop complaining! (The title is a pun, not a spelling mistake)


**Merry Christmas Lily! (Jily Trash)**

 **For our secret Santa you asked for a wolfstar and here one is! I'm sorry its not very lovey, I tried but they couldn't really get past platonic, I hope the undercurrent hints are enough for you!**

 **Lots of Love, Mary x**

 **(P.S. The title is a pun, not a spelling mistake)**

* * *

Mistletoe and Whine

"Look at all this," Sirius complained gesturing around the snowy town. It was the last weekend before everyone went home for the christmas holidays and the teachers had arranged it as the last Hogsmeade trip. A thick layer of snow crunched under their feet and a frozen wind blew snowflakes into their eyes.

"What?" asked Remus, his voice muffled by his thick scarf. "The snow?"

"No! Of course not the snow, who doesn't love the snow? You'd have to be some sort of Slytherin monster to not enjoy the snow."

James laughed. "What, like Snivellus?"

"I think he probably liked the snow until you all got to him." Remus pointed out diplomatically.

"Who doesn't like being made into a snowman?" Peter asked sarcastically, making the other boys laugh.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Sirius continued steering the topic of the conversation back where it should be - on him. "It isn't the snow I have a problem with, it's all of these couples! They're sickening. Honestly, there is no consideration for us normal, single folk who don't have someone who loves them."

Peter, James and Remus turned their heads to look at their somewhat over dramatic friend.

"Sirius," James said carefully as they approached the entrance to the Three Broomsticks, "I don't know if you're aware but you have quite an extensive fanclub of girls who fall at your feet almost every day. More than once a day even!" Remus and Peter murmured their agreement.

They pushed open the thick wooden door and, as if to prove their point, a gaggle of female voices began calling out for Sirius to come sit with them. The handsome boy in question flashed a charming smile and dismissed them with a wave.

"That isn't love," he said pointedly as he made his way to a table in the corner of the room. "That my dear friends is lust. I don't want someone who is just falling over themselves to caress my rippling abs or brush my silky locks."

His friends scoffed at his preening attitude as they ordered drinks from the pretty barmaid. She smiled and simpered at them, flirting fairly shamelessly in the hopes of a better tip. As she sashayed away they continued to mock Sirius and his oversized ego.

"There is no reason I shouldn't want love," he protested.

"No, but that doesn't explain why you go through every girl in a 5 mile radius first."

"You have to kiss a few frogs to find your prince," Sirius shrugged.

The door to the bar opened, ringing the bell, and automatically their eyes moved towards the door. James sat up straighter and fiddled slightly with his hair, eyes wide and lips pursing around her name. Lily and Marlene had just entered the pub and as their eyes scanned the room for a table, James waved frantically.

"There!" declared Sirius as the girls started moving towards them. "That's what I want. I want someone to love me like James loves Lily."

X

"No, okay I'm done. I can't listen to this any more. My trunk is packed, I'm going literally anywhere else!" Peter declared racing from the room he shared with the other Marauders. His trunk now lay on his bed, like James' who was spending his last few hours in Hogwarts flirting with his Lily flower.

Sirius paused, clothes in hand, and watched as the door slammed shut behind Peter. He looked towards Remus. "Did I say something?"

There werewolf looked up from his own trunk and growled, wishing with all of his heart that he could just throw his clothes in like everyone else and escape this torture. No, instead he had to fold them all meticulously. "You haven't exactly been quiet," he bit out.

No, Sirius hadn't stopped going on about how lonely and unloved he was and what he was looking for in a partner in nearly a week and it was slowly but surely driving all of his friends to the brink of insanity.

"What on earth do you mean?" Sirius asked, the picture of innocence. He picked up a tshirt and dumped it unceremoniously into his trunk. "Is it so wrong for me to want something specific and meaningful in life? To want someone to be so devoted to me like I deserve to be-"

"For Merlin's sake shut up Sirius!" Remus shouted. "You're so self centred and so inconsiderate of everyone's feelings but your own!"

"But, Moony-"

"No! No buts Sirius. You are old enough now to think others. You have everyone, every person in this damn castle falling at your feet, male or female. Can you not hear how ridiculously arrogant you sound? To me of all people when you know I'll never-"

Remus cut off suddenly, the wind dying in his sails. He dropped his head, chest heaving as heat flushed his face and neck. He was embarrassed by his outburst and how much he had almost given away.

"Moony, I- I'm"

"No, Sirius, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. It my time of the month you know."

"C'mon Moony, only girls get away with that excuse! You know that," Sirius tried to joke weakly but even he was shocked. Remus had never reacted so aggressively to anything, no matter the time of the month.

They packed quietly for a moment, neither knowing quite what to say.

Sirius stopped and looked up, he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"You don't have to say anything," Remus told him gently without looking up from his folding.

"No it's just that I want to say I'm sorry. I know that I'm a bit of a jerk and I can be completely insensitive. I've always been quite vain and self-centred and I forget how good I have it really. I have great friends and the body of a god."

Remus snorted. "And such a humble nature."

"My wonderful qualities are almost numerous," Sirius nodded sagely. "However my faults can be too so I want to apologise. I'm sorry for upsetting you Moony, and I want you to know that I love you."

Remus looked up into Sirius' serious eyes and felt his cheeks heat up as the tips of his ears started to burn.

"I always will."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
